Final Farewell
by twizler86258
Summary: Everything is crashing down around them and there's nothing they can do to stop it. An elaboration on this couple's final farewell. (Jowy x Jillia) Suikoden II ending spoilers!


_Twiz: Hey everyone! This is a quick little thing I decided to write after witnessing Suikoden 2 for the first time. I hope you guys really enjoy this fic, Jillia and Jowy are too cute so I couldn't resist! _

_**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SUIKODEN 2 AHEAD.**_

* * *

They say that the eyes are a window to the soul, and for once in my life, I believe it.

Her gentle brown eyes have been locked on mine in a dead stare for the last few minutes as we speak in hushed tones behind the uselessly locked doors of a falling empire. As I look at her I see a few things within those eyes of hers, the compassionate eyes that said "I do" only a short time ago. In those eyes I see hope. I see the hope and optimism for a better future. Hope for a place far away where she could shed her skin and become someone else. No longer being the baby sister of a tyrant, the illegitimate child of the king, instead she could become someone new, with a true family and a relaxed, happy life.

But the hope in her eyes is soon squashed out by something greater, something darker and more oppressive. A mixture of despair and general worry soon fills her eyes. It transforms her into another person. The kind of person who watched innocent people die in front of them with much unspoken discontent on their heart. I can see she is worried. I can't tell however, if it is for herself, or out of the concern that I may not live to see tomorrow.

She turns her back to me only a moment later, her dark black hair merely a few shades off from her haunting eyes. "If I were to die… would you shed tears for me?" she asked steadily. I didn't know what to say to her at first. This is the ultimate question to ask of someone, the true test to see if they really feel anything for you. I turned away from Jillia, too many thoughts swirling through my head to the point that I couldn't focus, until the truth spilled out of my mouth.

"…Please live… Jillia." I knew I meant those words as soon as I said them. At first our marriage was just a sham, a shameless plug to give me better status and more control. But in the time we have lived together, it has evolved from that. After I speak I know that what I said is true, I would hate every second of her absence if she died. I would cry for you Jillia Blight, I would mourn you endlessly.

I don't let anymore thoughts escape my lips, but apparently what I said already was enough. I hear a quick shuffle behind me, and a moment later my vision is red. Jillia runs in front of me like a blur, the next moment her arms are secured around my neck tightly, as if she would never let go of me again. "This is… the final farewell…" She says it quietly, her head resting on my chest as she speaks, her eyes lightly shut.

"Jillia…" I trail off as her name escapes my lips. She looks up at me as soon as the sound of her name registers; tears she must have been holding in for so long finally brim in her eyes. I slowly let my arms encircle her, pulling her closer still. We melt into each other until our lips meet. One kiss says so many things between us that words could never express. _Good bye. I'll miss you. Stay safe. Come back to me._

As we pull apart, her eyes don't shy away from mine, instead they look straight at me with the same level of defiance I had come to expect of her. "Farwell… Jowy." She whispers, a sad smile caressing her face as tears escape her eyes. My name tumbles out from between her lips like a promise. A final promise that she would never forget me, or what we shared. I let my hand guide itself across her tear streaked face, wiping them away. Such a beautiful woman should never cry over a man like me.

"Farwell… Jillia." I let myself echo her as I finally realize what I'm going to be letting go once she leaves. We stay in each other's embrace for a few more precious moments, before slowly disentangling ourselves. I clasp my hand in hers as we make our way over to the door. I push it open to see Pilika waiting on the other side. Jillia lets her hand slide out of mine as she leaves my side, taking Pilika's hand instead. She turns to me, her alluring eyes meeting mine one final time. She gives me a silent nod, a smile turning her face up as she looks at me. I quickly return the gesture; if the last thing I want to remember of her is her smile, then she can have the same from me.

And with that she turns away, leaving my vision for the last time.

* * *

_However, as if in another time, a beautiful woman lands in my sights. I sent her here; I knew that she would be here after all. She looks practically the same, playing with Pilika in the garden like that. She is crouched down, a jovial smile on her face as she plays with our little girl. I want to get her attention, call her name, reach through the gate, anything to make her see me again. But I can't, I can't put her through that again. Instead I stay right where I am in the shadows, Riou and Nanami watching me expectantly. Instead of saying anything, I walk away; turn my back on her once again._

_Farewell Jillia Blight, maybe we will meet again one day._

* * *

_Twiz: Hope you guys liked it! If you want me to post some other fics for other Suikoden 2 pairings that I have planned, let me know! I would love to do more for you guys :)_


End file.
